longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabine
During week 23 a wandering minstrel, Sabine, will come seeking patronage. While a decent musician that can entertain untrained ears, a sufficiently perceptive Elodie can hire her as a spy instead, to which Sabine excels as. In earlier game versions she was an anonymous character with no portrait or name, who only interacted if hired as a spy. Personality and Abilities While she has few events, some details about Sabine can be described: Her musical abilities are average at best, and she knows this. While not her forte, and while she's a much more talented spy, Sabine has a genuine interest in improving her musical abilities. In any case, she's talented enough to entertain untrained ears, like that of commoners. She excels as a spy, capable of performing investigations that even Elodie's agents are unable to complete. When Elodie "Tests (her) for secret skills" before hiring, she will make her true profession known through metaphorical "spy speak". She seems to specialize in decoding and ciphering, given her role during one epilogue. She's rather confident and smug about her abilities too. Involvement Spoiler Warning: ''Plot details follow, read at your own risk'' As mentioned, she will come to the court seeking patronage during Week 23. Elodie has to pass both a Voice+Instrument ≥ 50 and Intrigue ≥ 20 check to consider hiring her, either "Accept her as Court Musician" or "Test for secret skills". Note that failing the Voice+Instrument check still allows you to hire her as a musician. It costs 300 lassi to hire her. Regardless of what you hire her as, if you talk to her that weekend, you get an update on Commoner Approval. If hired as a musician, you unlock a few events: * A special conversation during the weekend of Week 33 if Elodie won the Music tournament. * During Week 37, she can prevent an approval loss if Elodie caused an earthquake or Joslyn is dead, and Commoner Approval is over zero. * During Week 38, if your Commoner Approval is very low and directed your agents to investigate "Commoner uprisings" during Week 18, having Sabine around unlocks the option "Stage a concert" to boost approval. If hired as a spy, she unlocks more events: * Direct your agents to investigate "Noble plots" during week 18, hire Sabine and have -40 Noble Approval by week 24 so that your agents will report on Arisse planning a revolt. You can send Sabine to investigate further, and the next week (with enough strategy) you can choose to "Try and Win her Support". This is neccesary to hire Arisse as an advisor. * If Elodie didn't dispose of the poisoned chocolates from Week 32, she can send Sabine to investigate. * If sent to investigate the chocolates, she will report back during Week 37, revealing Lucille as the conspirator. Depending on the outcome of Week 36 (plus, in one outcome, her current mood), Elodie can decide how to act on the information; Charlotte saving Elodie from the poison on Week 3 unlocks extra dialogue, but not more choices. The consequences of Elodie's choice will be displayed during the epilogue. Also, if Elodie killed Lucille in self-defense during Week 17, and hired Sabine as a spy, the epilogue details how the latter managed to decode Lucille's personal journal describing her attempts at Elodie's life, thus mending Elodie's relationship with Charlotte and the Merva family. If Elodie performs Music at the tournament during Week 33 and has high enough skills in Voice and Instrument, the ability to visit Sabine on the map will unlock. She will ask to practice with Elodie, and there is an option to, "Suggest Romance." Sabine will decline, saying that some things are not for sale. Trivia * Since she lacked a name in earlier versions, she was commonly known to players as "Spybard", which still is a common nickname for her. * In earlier versions, her gender was not specified. Category:Characters Category:Commoners